When I Hear Your Voice
by 0Blue-Bird0
Summary: So I had a burning need for Law and Luffy as penpals, and this was the result! Expect more drabbles in the futures No real warnings other than age gap (if 17/24 or 19/26 bothers anyone)


Oh man, I'm so bad at drabbles, but I had this idea of LawLu penpals that I really wanted to try out (except it's with texting and calling, so does that still count as being pen pals? idk man)

Anyways, I'll probably make these into a series of drabbles as well (since I'm really hesitant to use the word 'multichapter' over here) of Law and Luffy's adventures as 'over the phone/via text' pen pals~!

No warnings~

* * *

><p><em>'you know that it's rude to text someone at 3 am right?'<em> Law taps the message in with one hand as the other is cupped under his chin. In front of him, one of his textbooks is propped open to a page showing a dissection of a human skull.

_'nope + your always up anyways'_ comes the response a few seconds later. Law huffs and the expression on his face comes dangerously close to being a smile.

_'that doesn't make it any better_', he types out again._ 'besides shouldn't you be getting ready for bed yourself?'_ At this point he forgoes actually waiting for a response, and as soon as he sends that message, he presses a few buttons to start a call.

The picture that pops up is of a dark skinned teen with messy black hair and a smile that went from cheek to cheek. The picture's in an awkward selfie style where it's at an angle, and you can see the arm reaching out of frame. His eyes are scrunched, his pointed nose wrinkle, and the scar under his eye curves like a crescent moon.

'Luffy-ya' the bar underneath the picture reads.

_"Yo Torao!"_ a loud voice bursts out from the speakers. Even if it's 3 in the morning, Luffy still talks like it's midday.

"Good morning Luffy-ya." Law returns the greeting, albeit with less energy. He leans back in his desk with the phone held a safe distance from his ear as his friend immediately launches into whatever he'd been excited about enough to text about at 3 in the morning.

Granted, while it was past 3 in the morning for him in New York, for Luffy, up in Washington, it would have been just past midnight.

_"-and then I almost kicked the goalie in the face, but the ball ended up going in anyways so it was all good."_ Luffy trails off with that odd 'shishishi' laugh of his.

"Hmm," Law hums along with him. "That sounds like it must have been fun." He says, and Luffy's tone perks right up.

_"It was so awesome! I ended up scoring 3 goals by myself."_ Luffy half shouts before launching into another story. Again, Law has to hold the phone a safe distance from his ear, considering the fact that Luffy still doesn't quite have a grasp of 'volume control'.

In the background he can hear bangs and thuds until mid-story there's a bang in the background that's probably from a door being flung open, and Law can suddenly hear another person's voice in the background.

_"Pipe down already Luffy- we can hear you halfway down the block dammit!"_ a somewhat familiar voice snaps and Luffy returns with an annoyed,

_"Aaacee- I'm talking to Torao right now. Go away."_

Oh, Ace again.

Luffy told him some time ago that he had two older brothers; Ace and something that started with an S maybe? Anyways, he'd mentioned older brothers before, which Law had found understanding. Luffy acted with the sort of selfishness that was often either found in people without siblings, or in the youngest of a bunch of siblings who was used to being spoiled a little.

There's a quiet but dangerous 'Oh?' in the background that Law can just barely catch before Luffy makes an odd noise that's halfway between a shout and a squawk. There are a few more thuds- one probably being from the phone being dropped- and now shout mix in with Luffy's screams of 'No Ace! Stop! That huuuurts!'

Law puts the phone down and waits for the brothers to get done with whatever squabble they were having now. Although he'd been surprised the first time such a fight had broken out mid conversation with Luffy, he now accepted them as just something that the brothers did.

A few thuds and shouts later and he can hear a door slam shut and Luffy shout, _"Stupid Ace!"_ before Luffy's angry breathing is much louder on the other end.

"You shouldn't yell at your brother like that Luffy-ya." He teases quietly and Luffy responds with a loud cry of 'traitor!'.

_"Ace is a jerk!"_ Luffy shouts, and Law wishes that he could see his face at the moment. Luffy is certainly expressive enough in voice alone that he can imagine the frown on the man's face and the way that his arms were probably folded across his chest.

A few years of constant phone and text conversations had taught him that Luffy was, if nothing else, child-like in his moods and the grudges that he held. Still, that was one of his charms, Law supposed.

"Well don't hold a grudge for too long, or else you might make your dear older brother sad." He says easily. Luffy snorts again but it's clear from his tone how quickly his bad mood is dissipating.

_"But that reminds me Torao- how are you doing? Is it cold yet? Is there snow? There's only rain here and it's kinda boring, and all of the snow just ends up turning into the slush-" _Luffy starts to ramble, and Law makes the appropriate noises in the right spots and injects his opinion in wherever Luffy remembers to ask for it.

In the beginning he might have been more annoyed at the one-sided-ness of their conversations, but now he's grown to like hearing Luffy's voice. It's loud and a bit grating, but it's also full of enthusiasm and joy. On those nights where sleep is elusive and he was nobody to spend the quiet with, Luffy's been a surprisingly good companion. Like a steady ship on a stormy sea, or something.

The comparison is accurate in a way that he doesn't quite understand and it brings a smile to his face, but he stops when he hears rare silence on the other end and realizes that he was probably expected to answer something.

_"Oi Torao are you listening to me at all?"_ Luffy asks in a tone that would be dangerous from anyone else.

"Of course." Law answers in his most serious tone and he's rewarded with Luffy's happy laughter.

_"Liar! You're such a liar!"_ Luffy laughs and again, an expression that's startlingly similar to a smile rises on Law's face as Luffy repeats his question.

His textbook sits forgotten at his desk, and with the hand not on the phone, Law reaches forward and closes it. He won't be getting any studying done tonight, but somehow he doesn't mind so much.

* * *

><p>So yeah, first Lawlu anything, and I'm surprisingly happy with how it turned out. Like I said before, i'm planning to do more drabbles, but there wouldn't be a necessary schedule.<p>

As for the age part of this fic, Law is 24 at the moment and Luffy is 17, but nothing really Lawlu will happen until Luffy's at least 19

That being said, this was fun to write! and I'll see you guys next time~

Happy Holidays everyone~!


End file.
